This invention relates generally to a hair care accessory and, more particularly, to a hair dryer having a vacuum suction assembly for selectively collecting fallen hair.
Hot air blowing devices are commonly used by beauticians and barbers in the process of cutting and styling a person's hair. A natural consequence and inconvenience following the cutting of hair is collecting it for disposal. Picking up fallen hair typically requires the use of a broom and dust pan and then stooping over to pick up the dust pan to dump it in a trash receptacle. Unfortunately, the act of repetitively stooping to pick up collected hair may be painful back soreness and frustration.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hair dryer and vacuum device for selectively blowing wet hair dry or vacuuming fallen hair. Further, it would be desirable to have a hair dryer and vacuum device that can blow hot air through one channel of a nozzle or suction air through another channel of the nozzle.